(ReaderxDonatello) I hope you will fall for me
by Butterly Koi
Summary: You are completely head over heels for Donnie! Unfortunately, Donnie is still head over heels for April. With some advice, and a true heart, the tides could potentially turn for the better!
1. Advice

"Thanks again for helping me with my homework Donnie, it means a lot." You said opening your textbook while pulling out a sheet of paper. "Glad I can help (Y/N)!" Donnie replied pulling a chair up next to you and sitting down. You flipped to the page and pointed at the problems. Donnie scanned the text. "Oh this is simple, all you got to do is," But you weren't paying attention, you _**knew**_ how to do your homework, you just said you needed help so you could get some time by yourself with Donnie. You placed your hand on your cheek as you watched him explain, observing his movements, and the passion in his voice as he explained the problems, as your head was swimming with thoughts of the amazing turtle in front of you.

You knew that you had fallen hard for him. He was the reason that you stopped eating so much, that you couldn't sleep at night, that your stomach fluttered every time you see him, and even though these feelings were suppose too feel pleasurable, they made you angry at yourself. It was because of April O'Neil. Everyone knew that Donnie was head-over-heels for April, and as happy as you were for Donnie to feel that way, you wished that his feelings were for you, because you knew that April was going to eventually pick Casey, and it's just not fair!

"(Y/N) are you okay? You look upset about something." Donnie asked snapping you back to reality. "What, oh no, I was just processing everything you told me." You casually lied. You picked up your pencil and worked out the first problem. "That's right! You did that rather quickly, are you sure you needed my help?" Donnie teased. "Well I do have the best tutor in New York." You pointed out. Suddenly Donnie's T-phone beeped alerting that he had a text message. "I'll get that while you work on the next one." Donnie said. As you were finishing up the next problem, Donnie checked his phone. "It's from April." He said a bit excitingly. You gripped the pencil harshly and accidently made an unsightly black streak across the paper. You quickly flipped the pencil and began to erase the streak. "Oh yeah, what did she say?" You asked still erasing. "She wants us to meet her at chef Murakami's noodle shop." Donnie explained. You sighed deeply as you finished erasing. "I can't go tonight; I have to finish an essay and other homework." You lied. You didn't have any other homework, but you felt like you didn't have the strength to watch Donnie gawk over April. "Oh come on, I'll help you when we get back." Donnie suggested. "No thanks, I don't feel like it." You said working on the next problem. "Well alright." Donnie said uncertainly. He walked up to the door. "Call me if you have any questions. See you later." He left the room closing the door behind him. You heard him tell his brothers about the text, and you heard them all agree and heard them leave the headquarters.

You turned back to your homework and held the pencil in your hand, ready to do the next problem but your hand wouldn't move. You began to tremble and your pencil slipped out of your hand onto the floor. You looked at your work trying very hard to focus when a droplet landed on your paper. You were taken back realizing that it was your tears as another drop fell and became absorbed by the paper. You took a shaky gasp and began to cry. Tears dirtied the paper but you didn't care, you were so confused and felt like you were going to drown in this deep pit of crazy emotions, you hoped that crying would help with the built up stress. Suddenly you heard a voice behind you. "My child, are you alright?"

You gasped and quickly wiped away your tears. "Yes Sensei." You said as you cleared your throat. "Why is your paper soaked in water droplets?" He asked as you jumped, realizing he was standing right next to you. You mind raced to think of an excuse but your mind was blank. "Because I was crying." You sighed sadly. "Shall we discuss this over a cup of tea?" he asked. You nodded your head as you stood up and trudged behind him to the dojo.

After a few minutes you both sat down in front of each other with a cup of tea in each hand. As you took a sip, "What is troubling you (Y/N)?" Splinter asked. You stayed quiet, staring into your tea cup. "You know you can tell me anything." He assured you. You sighed. "I know; I'm just afraid of what you might think." "Is it about Donatello?" he asked. Your attention perked up at what he said. "Yes." You answered. "Are you mad at him?" He asked. You shook your head no. "Are you concerned about him?" You again shook your head no. He was silent for a few moments until he said, "Have you fallen for him?" You looked up at him in surprise. "How did you know?" You asked softly as your face heated up. "I was in love once too you know." He said smiling. "And you are okay with that?" You asked. "One of my sons has fallen for a human." He pointed out. After a short silence, you placed down your drink and sighed.

"Every time I see Donnie I fall harder and harder for him. It sounds crazy and I know it's crazy but he is all I think about, I like him so much Sensei, I like him more than (something precious to you). He's my friend and I would drop everything to help him. He makes me feel so good about myself like if I didn't already have a purpose in this world, he is it. I want to tell him that I like him but I can't; I want to hold him in my arms, and never let him go but I can't. You know why?" Tears began to run down your face. "Because he is so much in love with April that he doesn't even notice how I'm feeling, and April, she doesn't give a shell about Donnie's feelings and it's just not fair! It's, it's just not fair." You finished trying to keep your sobs in control. Splinter offered a tissue which you accepted.

"What should I do Sensei?" You asked hopelessly. "The road to true love never does run smooth. My son is still young, so wait until he has matured, than follow your heart and tell him of your emotions, but only fate will decide what will happen." Splinter said. You took a deep breath and finished drying your cheeks. "Look at April and Casey, Splinter continued. "They both are attracted to each other, and Casey has been doing things to further progress things." "I've noticed." You said "I mean a few days ago, Casey "casually" gave April a bouquet of flowers. He really likes her, and you can't blame the guy for doing those things. I know I would find all the canisters of mutagen in New York for Donnie if I could." You finished. "Let Donnie know how much you appreciate him, who knows, his heart might lead him to another person." Splinter said with a small smile. You smiled and picked your tea cup back up and continued drinking.

After you finished your tea, you looked at Splinter. "Thank you for listening Sensei, I feel like an immense weight was lifted off my shoulders." You smiled and sighed with relief. "Anytime my child, now don't you have homework to finish?" He replied. You nodded as you stood up, bowed, and left the dojo.

You re-entered Donnie's room and sat at the table. You saw the tear stained paper and pulled out a new sheet, copied the work, threw out the stained sheet and flew through the rest of your homework no problem. A few minutes after you finished, you were wondering what to do with the rest of your time when your T-phone beeped. You saw you had a text message from Donnie. _"The guys and I miss you, are you sure you don't want to join?" _The text said. You smiled and texted back. _"I'll come if you want; I'm finished with my homework anyway." _After about a minute, you got a text back. _"Great! We'll be here and I will order (Favorite food) for you!" "Thanks Donnie, see you in a few!" _You grabbed your essentials, told Sensei that you were going meet up with the guys and left the headquarters, up to the surface and strolled to the restaurant for the fun night to begin.


	2. Appreciation

You entered the restaurant to find the guys including Casey and April sitting at the counter. Mikey flashed you a big smile and waved at you. "Glad that you made it dudette!" He said. "Me too." You replied scanning for a seat only to find one right smack next to Donnie. (Not that you are complaining or anything.) You sat next to him. "How was the homework?" Donnie asked. "Pretty simple." You said. Chef Murakami came up to you and handed you your meal of (Favorite food). You thanked him and began to eat.

Although you were hungry on the walk to the restaurant, seeing Donnie and hearing his voice gave you butterflies again, causing you to lose your appetite. You forced your food down your throat to not cause any suspicion, but you'll end up giving the rest to Mikey to finish. You engaged in conversation with the three other turtles as Donnie and Casey were both trying to get April's full attention. You felt amused at the fact April was trying to engage with both of them at the same time, but your stomach grew a bit sour and your chest felt a little heavy and sore that Donnie turned all his attention to April. You reminded yourself of Splinter's advice and felt somewhat soothed enough to take a few more bites of food before handing it over to Mikey who wolfed it down.

"So who is up for night patrol?" Raph asked. "I can't go tonight, I have a project to work on with Casey," Casey shot a smirk at Donnie who glared at him. "And this time I won't be doing all the work." April said in an annoyed tone. Casey lost his smirk as Donnie smirked back. "I guess it's you and me guys." You said. "We'll see you guys later." April said as she and Casey got up and left the restaurant waving goodbye. "Where are we patrolling tonight?" You asked. "Nowhere in particular, the city is not in any real threats at the moment." Leo said. "We are waiting for the danger to come to us." Mikey explained. "Alright, lead the way." You said. You guys paid for your meals and left, and then you climbed to the restaurants roof to chill.

Mikey pulled a comic book out of his shell to read. You read a few of the pages with him. After a few minutes you decided to sit by the edge of the building to let your mind wonder, feeling the cool breeze blow by causing you to shudder. You took this time to think about school, or life, or Donnie. You smiled slightly at the thoughts only to hear a scream for help that snatched you out of your fantasy. Everyone leapt to their feet and began to jump across the rooftops to the source. Everyone looked over the edge of the building and saw three men surround a man, and a woman. "Purple dragons." Raph growled. "Please don't hurt my son!" the woman cried. You and the guys looked in horror as Sid held a toddler by the wrist as the toddler cried. The sight broke your heart and it also enraged you that the dragons would stoop so low to threaten the safety of a child. "Alright, here's the deal, give us your money, and we will let the brat go." Fong instructed. The man began to pull out his wallet. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" You said, jumping down from the rooftop and landing on Sid. Sid yelled in surprise and in his shock he let go of the boy who was scooped up by the mother. "Run!" You yelled at them. The man and woman took off with their son. Fong yanked you off of Sid and threw you against the wall and you slumped, in a slight daze from the force. "You're gonna pay for that kid!" Fong yelled as he rose up his butcher knife, only to have Leo kick him in the face. The rest of the guys attacked as you snapped out of your daze to join in on the fight.

As you dodged a sledgehammer swing from Tsoi you felt something hit your back and you swung around and hit Fong in the head, so hard he collapsed and was knocked out. Sid ran over and threw Fong over his shoulder and the three escaped by throwing a smoke bomb to the ground and the air clouded for about 10 seconds until it dispersed. "Dangit, I was hoping to knock one of them out too!" Raph pouted. "Let's head back to the lair, I bet people heard the ruckus and called the police." Leo said. Every one nodded in agreement. As you took a step, you gasped in pain and nearly toppled, only to be caught by Donnie who held you up. "(Y/N) what's wrong?" He asked in a panicked voice. "My back, it's burning." You groaned. You turned your head and saw blood soaking your clothing. "Fong got me." You explained wincing. Your legs grew shaky and couldn't stand up any longer. Donnie gently picked you up bridal style, taking every caution to not agitate the slice wound any more. You guys heard sirens in the distance. "Dudes, the Popo are coming, we gotta hurry!" Mikey exclaimed. They all ran to the nearest manhole cover, pulled it off and jumped in. You did your best to stay awake, but you were losing blood too quickly and right as you got to headquarters, you fainted.

You awoke on a bed, and found to be in Donnie's room. The stinging pain in you back reminded you of the incident. Donnie entered the room with a cup of water and a fresh shirt. "Donnie?" You called out tiredly. "Oh (Y/N), thank goodness!" Donnie sighed with relief. He placed the items on the desk at sat on the edge of the bed. "The slash is pretty long and deep, I had to give you stitches." You nodded in understanding. "I bought you some water and a new shirt to change into." He said. Now that you realized it, you were craving some water. You tried sitting up on your own but you felt weak. "Here, let me help." He said. He took both your hands and pulled you up in a sitting position, but you barely felt pain because you were so focused on the thought of his hands, such strong hands yet so gentle. He handed you the cup of water and you chugged it down. Than he handed you the shirt that was way over-sized. "I can't take risks that a fitting shirt won't grab your stitches." He explained. "I'll step outside so you can change, and feel free to come out when you feel well enough." He said. You smiled gratefully, he was always thinking. "Thank you Donnie, you will never understand how much I appreciate you and everything you have ever done for me." You said sincerely and whole heartedly. Donnie eyes grew slightly wide at the praise and turned his head away and smiled his bashful smile that showed the gap in his mouth that always made you smile. "It's nothing really, I just look out for my friends and family." He said a bit shyly. "I'll see you in a bit." He finished. As he left the room, you swear that you saw the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks! Is he starting to develop a liking towards you? But you decided that he probably just felt flattered at what you said, giving him a simple happy blush.

You sighed and got out of bed. You carefully took your bloody, torn shirt off and tossed it into the waste bin. You turned your head to see Donnie's handiwork. The cut was pretty long but the stitches held it very nicely. You slipped on your oversized shirt and walked out of the room to see the guys playing video games. You watched and/or played with them until it grew late enough where you were exhausted and decided to turn in to your room for the night, falling asleep and ended up having a peculiar dream.


	3. The Dream

You were standing in a bright, white, misty void. You subconsciously began to walk straight, not even thinking about where you are going. As you were walking, your Pj's faded away and was replaced by a gorgeous (Dress, Tux, etc), your hair turned into a beautiful style, and you found nothing odd about it. You continued to walk, as you felt your bare feet become covered with a pair of (heels, flats, etc.). You walked for a few more moments until you saw standing some 20 feet away, Donnie was standing, facing west. He was wearing an amazing tux; that almost made your heart beat out of your chest, he was so handsome. He stood there with a smile on his face, like he was lost in thought. You wanted to walk to him but your legs stood still. You grew confused and tried to call out to Donnie but nothing came out. You tried again to move and call out when you heard footsteps.

You looked to the west side and emerging from the mist was April. She was wearing a one shoulder purple chiffon goddess evening formal dress; her hair was done in a back bun and she wore sliver heels. She was approaching Donnie. Donnie met her halfway, with a blown away look on his face at how beautiful she looked. You began to panic as you watched April smile and kiss Donnie on the cheek. You again tried to get their attention by again trying to shout while clapping your hands together as hard as possible only for it to be silent.

You watched as April took Donnie's hand and placed it on her waist, as she placed her hand back on his shoulder, she took his free hand with her other hand in a finger-entwined hold. They both looked into each other's eyes as they began to dance around the room. Grief overtook you as you watched them. You felt tears well up in your eyes. You again tried to call out to them only to hear music began to play. It sounded familiar, you heard it on the radio a few days back, it was Jolene by Dolly Parton. Hearing the music, your voice came back and you subconsciously began to sing.

**April, O'Neil,**

**April, O'Neil!**

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man.**

**April, O'Neil,**

**April, O'Neil!**

**Please don't take him just because you can.**

April and Donnie were completely oblivious to your singing, you continued to watch helplessly.

**Your beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of orange hair,**

**With ivory skin, and eyes blue like the sea.**

**Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain,**

**And I cannot compete with you,**

**O'Neil.**

**He talks about you in his sleep, there's nothing I can do to keep from crying,**

**When he calls your name, O'Neil.**

**And I can easily understand, how you could easily take my man**

**But you don't know what he means to me**

**O'Neil.**

**April, O'Neil,**

**April, O'Neil!**

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man.**

**April, O'Neil,**

**April, O'Neil!**

**Please don't take him just because you can.**

**You already have your man, (Casey)**

**But I could never love again,**

**He's the only one for me,**

**O'Neil.**

April removed her hand that was holding Donnie's and had both hands lay on each shoulder, than both hands slid behind his neck as Donnie now had both of his hands on her waist.

**I had to have this talk with you,**

**My happiness depends on you and whatever,**

**You decide to do,**

**O'Neil.**

**April, O'Neil,**

**April, O'Neil!**

**I'm begging of you please don't take my man.**

**April, O'Neil,**

**April, O'Neil!**

**Please don't take him even though you can.**

You saw April close her eyes as she leaned in to kiss Donnie. Tears began to fall down your face.

**O'Neil**

**O'Neil!**

Your eyes flew open with a gasp; you were still in bed, still in your Pj's; it was just a dream. You sat up and sighed with relief. This is stupid, why are you so afraid of April liking Donnie, it's obvious she likes Casey, they are bound to date sooner or later, maybe your just afraid Donnie will never like you the way he likes April. Too stressed to fall back to sleep, you got up, got dressed, washed up and headed to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. "Morning (Y/N)!" Mikey said. "How's your back?" Donnie asked. "It's fine." You replied. You prepared yourself (breakfast item) and sat down with the guys, making constant glances at Donnie as you ate. _"I hope you will fall for me." _You thought hopefully. _"Maybe we just need to do something together, other than homework." _Leo clicked on the T.V to watch the news before Space Heroes. The newsman said it was supposed to be crystal clear tonight, a perfect night for star gazing. _"I know! I'll ask Donnie to help me pick out constellations tonight!" _You thought excitedly. As you finished your breakfast, Donnie left to work in the lab; a perfect time to ask him. You cleared your spot and walked to the lab. You knocked. "Come in!" Donnie called. You entered.


	4. Bonding

"Hey there Donnie!" You called cheerfully. "Oh hey, (Y/N)!" He replied. In front of him was a bunch of beakers with colorful liquids inside of each of them. "What are you working on?" You asked. "Medicine, in case something happens to you or my brothers, we have a supply ready." He explained. "Need any help?" You offered. Donnie's eyes lit up a bit. "Actually yes; if you could mix those three together and heat it over a flame that would be perfect." He explained. You nodded and carefully poured the three strange liquids in one beaker and using tongs held it over a small flame until it quickly began to boil. You asked Donnie if it was normal. "Yes, that's fine, it means it's done; just set it aside." He said. You placed the hot beaker on a towel and stared at the medicine that now turned a strange dirty blue color. "What's this medicine for?" You asked. "It's topical, it has anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory properties, and it's good for cuts and burns." He explained. "The things you can whip up Donnie." You praised. He chuckled a bit bashfully. _"He is too cute for words." _You thought while smiling.

After a couple of moments you decided to ask him. "Hey Donnie?" "Yes?" "Tonight is supposed to be clear, and with the new moon, it's a perfect opportunity to look for constellations." "Yeah?" "And I was thinking that since we barely hang out together other than homework tutoring and lab work, looking for constellations would be a great opportunity to bond." You finished, trying to make the request as friendly as possible without hinting anything intimate. "Unless you have other plans." You added quickly. "Oh no, that actually sounds great, I could use a time to relax, but are you feeling well enough to go out?" Donnie said. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, so you want to go star gazing?" You said. "Yeah, if you're willing to stay up past 1 am, that's the best time to view stars." He replied. "Is that a challenge, then it's accepted." You said playfully. Donnie laughed.

A normal day with the boys went by, you felt very happy and giddy all day about finally spending real quality time with Donnie, learn a little more about him, tell some jokes, laugh at stories, most likely make a couple of subtle moves.

Around 11:00 pm, you were in your room and you picked out some fresh clothes to wear, clothes that gave you a boost of confidence, but before you could change, you wanted to eat something. You strolled to the kitchen, grabbed a snack and on your way back to your room, you decided to pop in with Donnie to make sure he still remembered. You stopped by his room and he was chatting with April, who came by earlier this evening. You were about to knock when April spoke. "Hey Donnie, tonight is supposed to be beautiful, want to go star gazing?" A wave of envy and slight annoyance enveloped you. _"Out of ALL nights she asked to hang out with Donnie, she just so happened to ask today!" _You thought annoyingly. "Actually I can't, I've got plans with (Y/N) tonight." He said without hesitation. Happiness and relief swept the annoyance and jealousy away. "Ohhhh, I see, you mean like a date?" April teasingly asked. "No, she is just my friend." Donnie said but with his head tilted downward. April giggled. "I'm just teasing you Donnie. Have fun with her tonight." April said as she began to walk out of the room. You quickly ran down the hall and hid behind a corner. When April walked past, you hurried back to Donnie's room. "Hey Donnie." You said. "Oh hi (Y/N)." He answered. "Are you still on for tonight?" You asked. "Of course, I've been looking forward to it all day." He said smiling. "Really, same here." You said happily. "I'll see you then." He said. You nodded and went back to your room.

About 12:30 am you were ready to go. You heard a knock on your door and answered it. "Ready to go?" Donnie asked. "I sure am!" You replied. "Master Splinter gave us permission to go out, my brothers are asleep." He advised. You smiled and followed him out of the lair, up to the surface. "I have already calculated which building would be best for star gazing from, follow me." He said. You both climbed on top of a nearby building, and after a few minutes Donnie pointed to a building ahead, it was tall and had a flat roof. "That's perfect." You said. You both climbed on top of the tall building. You were in awe about how many stars were out and that the building's rooftop was perfect to lie on and watch the night sky roll by. "It sure is beautiful." You said, sitting down on the roof. "Only the best place for such a lovely night." Donnie added as he sat down next to you. "There's the North star." You said pointing at it. "Yeah, and over there is the big dipper." Donnie said. "I see Orion." You pointed out.

After pointing out constellations, planets and a small lesson in astronomy, you and Donnie lied down and talked for a while and afterward began to play games.

"Okay, would you rather have Mikey as a partner for an important project, or eat a bowl of whatever is in the cupboards right now, thrown together in a disgusting concoction?" You asked giggling. Donnie laughed. "As much as I adore my little brother, I would rather eat the mixture." He answered. "Yeah, Mikey just doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." You replied. You both sighed and turned both gazes back to the sky, but soon you turned your gaze back at Donnie. You couldn't help but blush, even though you were lying down, just looking at him made your legs turn to jelly. What you would give to make this turtle yours. You gazed at him with such longing that you were startled when he suddenly looked at you. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "I-I-I have a question to ask you." You stuttered. "Oh, what is it?" He asked. Your mind raced to think of a question when it hit you. "How much do you like April?" You asked, heart heavy. Your question caught Donnie off guard. "Umm…" He droned "What's with the umm, I thought you are crazy over her." You asked. "I am. At least, I think I was." He admitted. "Are you saying that you are not as crazy over April as you once was?" You suggested suddenly feeling excited and hopeful. "I think so; I don't feel as strongly about her now as I did then." "Do you know why?" "I think as I got to know her, she wasn't as attractive as I thought, and besides, she is a mutant human and I'm a mutant animal, I don't think it is ever going to work out." He said casually. "Oh Donnie, if aliens, robots and mutated animals can run free in New York than anything can happen." You chuckled. "That's true." He chuckled back.

A long while later, with more laughs and stories told, you yawned a great yawn and rubbed your eyes. "I think it's time to head back to the lair, the sun will rise soon." Donnie said. You nodded in agreement and stood up but you were so dizzy from exhaustion you couldn't stand straight. Donnie smiled and chuckled. "Here, let me carry you." He suggested. You were about to decline when you yawned so wide that it nearly made your head split in two. He scooped you bridal style as you leaned against his chest. He jumped from building to building until he landed on the ground, lifted a manhole cover and made his way with you in the sewers. Upon arrival of the headquarters, he walked in to your room, as he opened your door, "Thank you Donnie, I had a really great time." You said tiredly. "I had as much fun as you." He smiled as he gently laid you on your bed. "See you in a few hours." You said before falling fast asleep. "Pleasant dreams." He said leaving, quietly closing the door behind him.


	5. Sick Donnie part 1

A few months went by; battles were fought, lost, won; lessons were learned. The guys and you grew bit by bit. You were still crushing hopelessly on Donnie, as Donnie himself was still trying to figure out his affection towards April. During this time, you had an extra hard time hiding your feelings, a great amount of effort took to hold back from just throwing yourself in Donnie's arms and crying out, "I like you, I really like you, I'm crazy over you, I think I love you!" You would always vent to Master Splinter and he offered the best advice possible, which sometimes worked, other times not so much; you were always in some sort of pain.

Donnie had been working several nights straight without any sleep, and eventually it caught up to him, he caught a virus.

The other turtles cannot get close to him without getting sick themselves, so only you and Master Splinter are able to care for Donnie without worry.

You just returned to the headquarters after shopping for medicine and food ingredients to make meals for Donnie. (He isn't nauseous he just has a low appetite) "Hey (Y/N)." Mikey piped up from the floor in front of the T.V. You nodded as a greeting and placed the bags on the counter. You took out medicine and a bag of rice and veggies. "Any improvement with Donnie?" You asked. "If anything, he's worse, Sensei said after you left that his temperature has gone up." Mikey said in a concerned voice. You sighed. "_Good thing I bought what I could." _You thought.

You pulled out a small pot, filled it with water and placed it the stovetop and allowed it to be brought to a boil. When it just began to boil, you threw in some fresh garlic cloves and then lowered the temperature to a simmer. "What are you making?" Mikey asked. "Garlic clove tea; it will hopefully lower Donnie's fever." You explained. Mikey just gave you a weird look. "And if he has the stomach," You continued, "I'll make him some rice porridge."

After you picked out the cloves and poured the tea into a cup, you made your way to Donnie's room. You quietly knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Donnie?" You called out softly. You earned a groan from under the bed sheets. You closed the door and walked over to his bedside. You placed the cup on a table and pulled a chair up next to him. "How you feeling?" You asked. Donnie turned over to face you. His tired, half-lidded eyes that usually shine with energy were now fogged with illness. "I've been worse." He replied a bit weakly. You smiled lightly. Even from where you were sitting, you felt the heat radiate off of Donnie. You placed your hand on his fore head; you winced at the hot touch. "What was your last temperature?" You asked softly, gliding your hand down to his cheek. "I think it was 103.F." He said. "You think you can drink this?" You asked taking the cup and holding it in front of you. "It will lower your fever. It's gross tasting but isn't all medicine gross?" You explained. "What's in it?" He asked as he propped himself up in a sitting position. "You'll figure it out as you drink it." You said handing him the cup. "Small sips." You instructed. He sniffed it, took a sip and cringed. "Garlic?" He asked. You nodded in reply. "Need a straw?" You asked intending that the straw will help him not taste it. "No thanks, I've had way worse things than this." "Such as?" "Mikey's pizza-noddle stew, with mashed jelly beans out of the garbage, the color of the soup ended up gray." He shuddered. You chuckled; the thought of eating that would make anyone gag.

After a light chat, Donnie finished his tea and you took the cup back. "Feel any better?" You asked. Donnie only shrugged. "Are you hungry; do you think you can stomach some rice porridge if I make some?" You offered. Donnie thought for a few moments. "Okay." He said. "Alright, be back in a bit." You said as you stood up and left the room.

In the kitchen, you boiled the water, stirred in some rice, let it simmer for a while until you scooped it into a bowl to be served. You re-entered Donnie's room with the bowl and spoon. You sat down on the chair, and handed it to Donnie. Donnie ate only a few spoonfuls, and handed it back. "Does it taste bad?" You asked. "Oh, no, I just can't stomach anymore; I'm sorry." He apologized. "Don't apologize; this stuff is a snap to make." You said. "Do you want some water?" You asked. "Yes please." He said. You left the room, got some water and came back.

"Before you drink, I want to take your temperature again." You said holding the thermometer and placing it under Donnie's tongue. After a minute you looked at it. "99.F." You said with relief. "Wow, that garlic tea worked great." Donnie said. Donnie sipped some water and lied back down. "Going to rest?" You asked. "Yeah, I had a horrible night sleeping." He replied. "Alright." You said. You smoothed the covers over Donnie. "I'll see you in a while." You left the room, and went back to the kitchen to cleanup.

**Continued in the next chapter.**


	6. Sick Donnie part 2

You were awake on your bed in your room. You couldn't sleep so you decided to go watch some T.V. As you walked out of your room, you glanced at Donnie's door. Donnie has been having trouble sleeping due to feverish dreams. You decided to just take a quick peek. You slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in. Donnie slightly raised his head. "Hey, (Y/N)." He said. "Did I wake you?" You said feeling guilty. "No, I've been awake for some time." He replied. "Do you need anything?" You asked. "Could you get me some more water?" "Sure thing!" You went to the kitchen and got some water. You came back to Donnie's room and walked to his bedside. As he drank, you felt his forehead. You frowned. "You have a fever again. I can make you some more garlic tea." You offered. "No thanks, I don't think I can handle a sip of that." Donnie said. "What about a couple of pills?" You asked. Donnie shook his head no. "Hmm…" You thought. "Let's try another trick I know." You said. "Be right back."

You came back with three washcloths and a bowl of water. You soaked and wrung out all three, placed one on Donnie's forehead and the other two on each of Donnie's ankles. "How does that feel?" You asked. "Refreshing, thanks." He said with a weak smile. "Any luck with sleeping?" "No, this fever is keeping me restless. What about you?" "Just a night that I can't sleep either." "Feel like chatting?" He asked. "Sure." You replied.

You guys chatted and shared a few giggles. Then you realized April came over earlier in the evening and hung out with Donnie. "What did you and April chat about earlier?" You asked. "She just wanted to check up on me and talk about that Masquerade Ball you guys will be having at your school." He said. "Oh yeah, it's in two months, some kids plan to come in a full costume instead of a formal outfit and mask." You said. "Are you going?" Donnie asked. "I would like to but it's better to bring a date than go by yourself." You said. "I'm assuming April is going with Casey." You said. "Actually no." He replied. You were surprised. "But…why?" You asked. "Casey told April that he was going to be out of town during that week." "So she is just going by herself?" You questioned. "No, she asked me." Donnie said.

Your heart skipped a beat and then began to beat rapidly. "Asked you to the dance?" You asked. "Yes, she asked me to go with her." He answered. You felt your stomach twinge in anxiety and sadness but you continued asking questions. "Did she mean like as friends or as an actual date?" You asked. "She said that she wanted to go as friends." He replied strangely calm. You felt relief sweep over you but you were curious. "You do not mind going as friends?" You asked. "I was surprised with myself also, I assumed I would be a little upset but I do not feel affected the least." He explained. "Do you think April would mind if I stick close to you guys?" "I don't think she would mind the least, she was talking about hanging out with you there as well." He informed. You felt immensely better, they were going as friends and Donnie doesn't (well doesn't _seem_) to mind.

"(Y/N), now I want to ask you a question." He said. "Of course Donnie." You said. "I don't understand, you always do things for me and enjoy hanging out with me so much, and here you are nursing me back to health; why?" He asked sincerely. Your heart thumped and your face heated up. "What do you mean "why?"?" You asked nonchalantly. Donnie sat up and looked directly at you. "I hang out with April all the time and even though she shows her appreciation, she never considers doing me favors, not that there isn't anything wrong with that, but here you are always willing to help without any too little complaining, having fun hanging out with me, when there are many other things you could do with my brothers, and now here you are staying awake at 1:00 am making sure I'm comfortable, why do you do all that?" He asked seriously. You heart was slamming against your rib cage, you felt like you were about to cry. You so desperately wanted to tell him why you are doing all of these things, but you can't, because you were afraid of what would happen.

"Well," You began taking a large breath to calm yourself. "It's because I care about you greatly, and you are a lot of fun to hang out with, and I feel it's only natural to return the favors." You explained; even though that was half-true. Donnie smiled. "I see; I'm glad you feel that way about me." He said as he lied back down. He yawned. "Tired enough to go back to sleep?" You asked. "Yeah, could you get me more water please?" He asked drowsily. "Of course." You replied, taking the cup and going back into the kitchen. You filled up the cup as you thought about what Donnie asked. _**"Why?"**_The thought echoed in your head. You walked back into Donnie's room, to find Donnie out like a light. You smiled and set the filled glass on the table. You watched Donnie sleeping for a few minutes. It soothed you to see the sick turtle sleeping soundly. But Donnie's question echoed in your head, _**"Why?" **_You sighed silently and crept over to the turtle. You leaned down close to his head. "You know why?" You whispered. Donnie continued to sleep. You smiled and leaned in close to his ear. "Because **I love you**." You whispered lovingly. You gazed at him a few more moments before you gently kissed him on his cheek. You smiled softly and turned to leave the room taking a single glance back at your love before leaving.

You went back into your room and crawled into your bed. Your head foggy with Donnie but you sighed happily and minutes later fell into a restful night sleep.


	7. The Dress

The masquerade was now a month away. You and April went to the mall to pick out formal outfits and masks to wear. You both went into the shops and browsed the outfits. April with big, sparkly eyes kept pointing out outfits that she thought would look great on you but you weren't as crazy about them. You tried on a few but they weren't speaking to you.

You both also went looking for masks to wear. "I think you'll like this." April said showing said mask to you. "That's perfect!" You smiled taking the mask and handing one too April. "I think this one is best for you." You said. "I love it!" April said happily. "Donnie is wearing his ninja mask right?" You asked. "Yeah, it's perfect for him don't you think?" She replied. You smiled and nodded as you both paid for your masks and continued browsing shops for the perfect outfit.

"We aren't having much luck." You sighed walking beside April through the mall. "If all else fails, we can order the outfits online." April said patting you on the shoulder. "Donnie is ordering his outfit online right?" You asked. April nodded in reply. "He could have just gone as himself because people are going to wear costumes but I like how he is going to wear a formal outfit as well." You said after more window shopping you both have become discouraged. "Want to go to the food court and call it a day?" April asked. "Yeah, I could seriously go for - *Gasp*" You with wide eyes stared into a nearby display window, on the mannequin was the most amazing (Tux, Dress, Costume, etc.) you have ever laid your eyes on. You grabbed April's hand and pulled her into the shop.

"How does it look?" You asked with a huge smile on your face as you stepped out of the fitting room. "OH (Y/N) you look so amazing!" April said with a smile and large eyes. "I'm going to get it." You said when you re-entered the fitting room. "Now I just need to find my dress." April sighed. "We'll come back another day." You assured. "But for now I'm starving." April said. "Me too, I'll pay for this and we'll go." You stepped out of the fitting room with outfit in hand and paid for it, than you both headed to the food court for some well-deserved (type of food).

Later that night, you both visited the guys. "Hey girls!" Donnie called out from the couch with his laptop on his lap. "How was shopping?" He asked. "I found my outfit but April wasn't able to find hers." You said. "Yeah, I'm probably going to have to order it online." April said. "Found your tux yet?" You asked. "Yes I have, I have just ordered it; I'll get it, make any alterations and wear it." He said. "In that case can I see your laptop to find a dress?" April asked. "Sure thing." Donnie said handing it over to her as you walked to your room the hang up your outfit. You sighed happily, feeling excited about wearing it, you were also excited about seeing Donnie's and April's outfit.

About a week went by when April came into the lair with a beaming smile and two packages in hand. "Our outfits are here!" She said excitingly. She handed over Donnie's package. "Can I see them?" You asked. "Yeah, I got to try it on anyway to see if it fits." April said as she walked into another room. Donnie opened his package and pulled out the tux. "It needs some alterations before it can fit properly." He explained. "Can't wait to see it on you." You said with a smile. Moments later April came back out wearing a gorgeous purple dress. "It fits!" She squealed. "Oh, April it's so beautiful!" You gawked. "You look remarkable." Donnie said. As April twirled with her dress on, you had a feeling that you had seen that dress before somewhere, it was a heavy feeling. You think that you probably saw it in a magazine or online. "Hey (Y/N), I still haven't seen your outfit yet." Donnie pointed out. "I think I'll keep it a surprise." You said feeling lazy about putting on your outfit.

It was time to hit the hay as you finished brushing your teeth and slipping into your PJ's. April's dress still puzzled you about where you saw it and it was driving you crazy! You said goodnight to the guys and went into your room. You decided to take a glimpse at your outfit before sleep. You could never get tired of how amazing it looked. As you looked at it, you thought about how amazing you are going to look and surprise everyone and hopefully Donnie the most. As you climbed into bed you daydreamed about how it could go. Hanging out with April and being with Donnie; eating, laughing, maybe slow dancing with Donnie, but Donnie was April's date so he was most likely going to slow dance with…. You gasped and sat straight up in bed. That dream, that dream you had was where you saw April's dress. April was dancing with Donnie, having the time of her life; you were in the background crying as April leaned in to kiss him, the dream ended there, but…

"That-that was just a dream, that can't happen in real life now, can it?" You thought aloud. Your thoughts jumbled as your anxiety slowly welled up. "No, it was just a stupid, lousy dream; but that's the exact dress she has, no she is crazy over Casey, but if she was she probably wouldn't have asked Donnie out. But it's okay because Donnie doesn't like her anymore, he told me when he was sick, but he _was sick, _he might have not known what he was saying…" You grabbed your pillow and pressed it onto your face in frustration. "Stupid dream! Stupid April! Stupid Donnie! I **had** to fall in love with Donnie, him of all things!" You yelled into your pillow and then threw it against the wall in anger. "It's so unfair! Why!?" You screamed into your blankets. "Why! Why! Why, why…why?" You said as you began to cry. You cried into your blankets for a while until you got up to go get the pillow you have thrown. You plopped into bed and pulled the covers over your head as you hugged the pillow as comfort as tears stained the pillow. "I love you Donnie, I love you, I love you." You repeated softly until you fell asleep.


End file.
